I was wrong
by Inuyasha Kagome 2gether
Summary: Inuyasha and Kagome get into another fight and Kagome runs back to the village crying. Shippo sees and starts to formulate a plan to make Inu see why she crys. InuKag MirSan SesOC(-later chaps)
1. The switch and understanding

Hey everyone. I know that I haven't been a very good girl lately, with the updating and all that. But I was sort of having a writer's block. But anyway, I thought of a new story. And well, here it is.

**Chapter 1**

**The switch.**

"Inuyasha! SIT!" Kagome yelled loudly. They had gotten into another fight. Once that horrifying word was spoken the flustered Hanyou went crashing to the ground.

"You are such a jerk!" Kagome cried tearfully. She started to run away towards Kaede's hut, leaving Inuyasha face down in the dirt.

The little fox kit, Shippo, sat on a log watching the poor hanyou struggle to get up.

"Idiot. Inuyasha when will you learn." He mumbled to himself.

"Shut up Shippo!" Inuyasha bonked his fist over the little kitsune's head.

"Oww!" Shippo whined and started to cry.

"Serves you right twerp." Inuyasha angrily stomped off towards the village.

Shippo sat rubbing his head.

'That's it Inuyasha. I'm going to teach you a lesson. I'm going to show you why Kagome gets so upset when you hurt her.' Shippo got up and went looking for Kaede.

"Kaede? Kaede?" Shippo called out while running through the herb fields.

An old, slightly wrinkled, woman looked up from picking herbs.

"Shippo? Are ye alright?" The woman asked.

"Oh Kaede! There you are. I wanted to ask you a favor."

"Oh? What kind of favor?" Kaede asked with curiosity.

"Well, Inuyasha and Kagome got into another fight, and I was wondering if you maybe had a potion that could…maybe…switch Inuyasha and my bodies. So maybe he could see why Kagome is always crying when he hurts her feelings." Shippo said nervously.

"I think that is a great idea. I just happen to have such an herb, but in order for it to work, you need to get Inuyasha to eat it." Kaede explained.

"That might be harder than it sounds." Shippo said taking the herb from Kaede.

"Just mix it in with some of his dinner tonight."

"Great idea Kaede! Thanks!"

"But beware Shippo, it will only last about the night!" Kaede yelled.

"That's great Kaede. Thanks again!"

Later that day Shippo gave Kagome the herb.

"Kagome I got this from Kaede. She said it really brings out the flavor in stew." Shippo lied. Clever though, Kagome had just so happened to make stew.

"Thanks Shippo."

"Um…Kagome maybe you should just give it to Inuyasha. It only does it for demons." Shippo thought up cleverly.

"Oh, then I'll put some in yours as well. Thank you Shippo." Kagome said placing the crumpled up leaves in Inuyasha and Shippo's bowls.

Right after dinner Inuyasha started to feel a little queasy. Shippo as well. Then both blacked out for a minute.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome shook the knocked out hanyou awake. But when he woke up, he wasn't in his own body.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked him again as he opened his eyes.

Shippo looked around. He saw Kagome looking worriedly at him and smiled.

"Inuyasha are you alright?" Kagome asked. Worry all over her face.

"Uh…yeah, yes I'm fine Kagome." Shippo said. Kagome gave him a skeptical look and then looked at Shippo.

Inuyasha was frantically looking around. When he saw…himself? Wait, that can't be right. Unless…SHIPPO!

"Ship…" He began but "Inuyasha" grabbed a hold of him by the tail and held him at eye level.

"Wait here Kagome, me and Shippo are going to take a little walk. Okay?" He asked.

"Uh…sure, just don't be mean to him or I'll say the 's' word." Kagome threatened.

"Yeah, yeah." Shippo was doing an exceptionally good Inuyasha impression. Even Inuyasha himself was bewildered.

Once Shippo was sure that they were out of earshot, he looked back at Inuyasha.

"Alright you little twerp, what did you do to me!" Inuyasha yelled.

" I switched our bodies for tonight. I wanted you to see why Kagome gets so upset, since you are so dense and can't figure it out yourself." Shippo sneered.

"Why I oughta! Shippo when I get my body back you are going to get such a beating you wont be able to sit down for months!" Inuyasha yelled at him.

"You can't tell Kagome though." Shippo said.

"Well duh!"

"Good, now that we are in agreement…"

"Yeah, you get one night of fun in my body and when we switch back I get to beat you to a bloody pulp." Inuyasha mused. Shippo started to sweat.

When they arrived in the clearing Sango and Miroku were there.

"Hey you guys. Where have you been?" Sango asked curiously.

"None of your business." Shippo said, doing his best Inuyasha impression.

"Fine, I was just asking. Anyway, Kagome and I were going to go the hotspring, you coming Shippo?" Sango asked. Inuyasha started to blush. Shippo always went with them. If he refused they would think something was wrong.

"Uh…s-sure." He stuttered. Jumping onto Kagome's shoulder. His face was still beat red and Shippo sniggered.

" Well, my good friend, shall we wait by the fire?" Miroku said putting his arm around Shippo's shoulder.

"Uh, sure."

Meanwhile, at the hotsprings…

Inuyasha was so red he looked like a cherry. He sat a good 4 feet away from the girls in the hotspring. He was floating in a small yellow ring that Kagome called a pool ring.

"So Kagome, what did Inuyasha do this time to you?" Sango asked settling into the spring next to Kagome.

"We just had another one of our fights is all." She said. She sounded downright depressed.

"Oh Kagome…"

" He said things like 'You idiot, why are you always such a cry baby' and 'You can't go we need to look for the jewel shards, you are not going to your stupid era!' Or 'why are you always going back, we need you to look for the jewel shards!' It's always about the jewel shards. Sometimes I think he just wants me here for that purpose and that reason alone. Sometimes I just think he thinks I'm just some jewel detector."

"But…you still come back. That means you still love him right." Sango said. Inuyasha's eyes widened as he heard Sango say this. He turned around in his intertub and listened intently for her answer.

"Why else would I keep coming back Sango. Of course I love him. But…" Suddenly Kagome was interrupted because upon hearing Kagome confess that she loved him he fell into the water.

"Shippo!" Kagome reached out and grabbed him. Holding him up above the water.

"Shippo are you alright?" Kagome asked worriedly. Inuyasha looked at her sadly and nodded a silent nod.

"Are you sure?" He nodded again and Kagome carefully placed him on the pool ring.

Inuyasha was still very shocked by Kagome's words.

'She…she loves me? She loves me? But why would she love me? I'm…I'm nothing but a half-breed. And I'm always mean to her. So why would she love me.

As if that was her cue Kagome continued to finish her sentence.

"I know that it's pretty hard to believe that I love him, but I do, He may be a jerk sometimes, but he can be really sweet, and kind, and thoughtful when he wants to be. And he's always saving me. And…I love him because of who he is. I love all sides of him, even his full demon form. But I love him as a half-demon the most."

"Kagome…"

"I know I know, I sound really crazy."

"Yeah, crazy in love!" Sango exclaimed.

"Hey! If you scream any louder the boys will come rushing here like last time!" Kagome shouted at her. Sango covered her mouth and nodded.

Inuyasha looked at Kagome thoughtfully.

'She…she really loves me. And I've been hurting her all this time. And I could never figure out why it hurt her so much. I know…But…how do I feel?'

The rest of the time he spent in the hot springs Inuyasha thought about how he felt. Now knowing the truth, what would he do?

'I promised Kikyo…but I promised Kagome too. But Kikyo died for me, and then came back to life…but Kagome…' Inuyasha thought hard. The more he thought the more he kept getting lost.

"Shippo? You've been awfully quiet tonight. Are you feeling alright?" Kagome asked placing her hand on Inuyasha's forehead.

"Uh…yeah, I'm just tired." He lied.

"Here, you can lie down here. I'm going to stay up for a little while longer." Kagome said returning her gaze back to the fire.

He nodded and went over to her pillow. Was he actually going to sleep with Kagome tonight? It's what Shippo does all the time so he would have to. Not like he was going to protest.

He pretended to fall asleep, but he was still thinking. (I don't think he's **ever** thought this much!)

'Who? I love Kikyo. I think…'

(Okay conscience is in _italics_ and Inu is regular.)

'_No you don't. You just think you do because she looks like she did before.'_

'Your wrong. I…do…too.' Inuyasha tried.

' _No you don't. Just admit it. You don't. She's not the same as before. She's a freaking dead person made of nothing but bones and clay! Kagome is the one and you know it! She actually _**loves **_you. Not like Kikyo who wanted you to change for her.'_

'Kikyo wanted me to become human for her. And I was willing to do that, at one time without a second thought. But…Kagome…'

' _Kagome loves you for who you are, not what you could become. Besides, the old Kikyo wouldn't go after someone and try to kill them because she's jealous. She just wants you to go to hell with her. And she's a cold heartless person now. If she were the same, she'd want you to be happy. She'd want you to live.'_

'But it's my fault…' 

'_You know that it's not your fault she died. You had no idea who Naraku was at the time. You didn't even know Kikyo had harbored him in a cave and nursed him back to health. But Kikyo…she wants you to die now. She doesn't care if you avenge her or not, she just wants you dead. Kagome is warm and kind, and treats you like you are something special. She truly loves you. What did you and Kikyo have? Companionship?'_

'We were both so alone. We had no one to talk to, or relate in our problems. Maybe she didn't really love me…maybe she just wanted someone to talk to…' He thought to himself. It was all starting to become clear now.

'_You should tell Kagome that you love her. Because I know you do. I know you better than you know yourself. I'm your conscience. You should tell her in the morning when you and Shippo change back.' _His conscience said determinedly.

'You're right. I will. I do love Kagome. I know I do.'

Suddenly two arms wrapped around his small body, placing him in a warm embrace. He looked up to see Kagome finally laying down for a good night's sleep.

" Good night Shippo." She whispered before falling into a blissful sleep.

Inuyasha smiled and cuddled up to her neck, nuzzling it.

'Sweet dreams Kagome.'

**Hey everyone what did you think of the chapter. Considerably shorter then I usually do it. But this one was special. In the next chapter Inuyasha confesses to Kagome that he loves her. What will Kagome do? Find when the next chap is up.**


	2. Inuyasha's confession

Hello. I know that the last chapter was a little out of character for Inuyasha and I know that the real Inuyasha, no matter what body he was in, would absolutely refuse to go to the hot springs with Kagome and Sango. But him going was a necessary part to my story.

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Chapter 2 Inuyasha's confession 

Inuyasha slowly opened his eyes as the morning sun's soft glow covered his face. He looked around to find himself no longer in the comforting, sweet smelling arms of Kagome, but in his own well toned, hanyou body. He smiled to himself but also felt a bit disappointed. He really enjoyed the feeling of being in Kagome's soft embrace. Smelling her sweet scent of Sakura blossoms and honey suckles…

'Wait what am I saying!' Inuyasha mentally slapped himself. And then his oh so annoying conscience came to his head.

'_Why are you being stupid? It's all right to think those things about her! Idiot, don't you think she feels the same way? I'm sure that once you tell her how you feel then you will be much better off. I promise you_.' His sub conscience told him.

Inuyasha grunted at himself and stood up slowly. Everyone else was still asleep, even Miroku who was usually awake when he was. He was resting up against a tree, his staff leaned up against the tree next to him. At his feet, Sango was curled up on a mat, Kilala nuzzled next to her stomach. Then his eyes fell on Kagome. Her peaceful face glowed with beautiful radiance in the soft morning sun. Shippo, now back in his own body, was nestled right in the very spot Inuyasha had been sleeping just that night. He reminded himself that Shippo was supposed to be beaten for what he did, but he made a mental note to thank him when he gets just a little bit older to understand why. After all, Shippo is only 7 years old.

After about a few minutes and no one still got up, Inuyasha decided to go for a little walk. Try to shake the boredom of not having someone to talk to from his body. Maybe he would even be able to catch a little breakfast for Kagome to cook up. You know, to go along with his Ramen. (yum o)

As he walked away he heard a little bit of movement back by the camp. He turned to see Kagome slowly open her eyes. He walked back over to camp and bent down next to her.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Hey. I'm going for a walk. Want to come?" He asked. Kagome was taken aback by his kind offer.

"Uh…okay." She whispered. She looked around the camp to notice no one was awake, which was odd for her because she's usually the last one to wake. She stood up and instantly stretched, yawning in the process. Inuyasha waited for her to finish before starting for the woods. Kagome grabbed a towel and a bar of soap and ran after him. She soon caught up with him and took a quick glance at his gentle face, even though he had his usual scowl on.

'Why's he acting so nice. I thought for sure that he'd still be mad at me. I guess not.' She smiled at him and continued to walk by his side. Like she had promised to do so long ago.

'I remember. That was the day I finally realized how I felt about him. I finally admitted to myself that I couldn't deny it any longer. The day I knew…that I loved him.' She thought. Her face suddenly contorted to sadness. That was also the day that Inuyasha promised Kikyo that he was her's. That his life belonged to her. And that he loved her and wouldn't let anything happen to her. And only she would now what else she realized back there. For the first time, she was envious of Kikyo. At that precise moment, she wished that she were Kikyo, the walking clay pot of a witch. That day, her whole world was turned upside down. That day, she had wished something that was totally not like her. She wanted Kikyo **gone**. She wanted Kikyo out of their lives forever. She wanted her to burn in hell by herself. But that was not Kagome. That was a different person. She had never wished such things before. And that person Kagome barred deep inside her and would never tell a soul. Not her mother, her friends, not even Sango. And she would die a most painful death before ever telling Inuyasha this deep dark secret.

"Kagome?" Inuyasha said suddenly, snapping her out of her thoughts. She turned her head to look at him and to her complete surprise, his normal scowl was replaced with a soft serious look.

"What is it Inuyasha? Are you alright?" Kagome asked.

"What? Yeah I'm fine. But Kagome, I…I have to…to tell you something." He said slowly. The look he was giving her made her worry. This look was freaking her out a little. She had never seen him look at her like this.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"Kagome I…I………I lo-" Before he could even finish his sentence, he was interrupted by a sudden rampage of a boar demon. It howled and charged at them again.

Kagome screamed as Inuyasha grabbed her quickly and jumped into the air, avoiding the attack.

"Damn it! Why does this always happen when I'm trying to tell someone that I…" He didn't even have time to finish his sentence before the boar charged at him again. He set Kagome down beside him and withdrew Tetsusiaga.

"Stand back Kagome." He growled in irritation.

"Okay."

Inuyasha brandished his newly transformed Tetsusiaga and growled again, swinging the sword in a slashing motion at the demon.

"DIE!" He yelled angrily as the boar was cut in half. It screamed out in agonizing pain and fell to the ground in pieces. He grunted with satisfaction and turned around to face Kagome.

'That was easy.' He thought. A little too easy.

He looked back over at her. She smiled at him, obviously celebrating the no contest victory in her head.

"Good job Inuyasha!" She praised him. He inwardly smiled but didn't dare let it escape to his lips.

"So what were you going to tell me?" Kagome asked curiously, looking up into his beautiful golden eyes.

"Well, I…I was going to say…well you see I…Kagome I…"

"Yes?" She asked him in a sweet tone. He started to blush at her sweet smile and voice. Why was this so hard for him to say? He had been practicing it in his mind on the walk, so why was it so hard now.

"Kagome I…I…I lo…" Suddenly a scent caught his nose. This scent was very familiar to him. It was the scent of grave soil and bones, mixed in with some medicinal herbs.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome saw his ears twitch and his body go stiff. There were only two people in the world who could make him do that. Naraku, and Kikyo.

"It's Kikyo isn't it?" Kagome asked sadly. Inuyasha looked back at her. And what he saw made him feel guilt beyond reason. Kagome's head was downcast and her bangs hid her beautiful chocolate orbs.

"Yeah." He said softly.

"Heh…you-you should go to her. She…she probably wants to talk to you."

"But Kagome…"

"It's alright Inuyasha. I understand. I promised to stay by you, no matter what. So you…you should go. Just go!" Kagome yelled not being able to take the pain she was feeling any longer. She ran, tears staining her cheeks. She ran deeper and deeper into the forest, not wanting to look at him right now. She couldn't let him see her crying. Anyone but him. She ran as fast as her legs could carry her and when she couldn't run anymore, she fell to her knees at a cool lake. The morning sun sparkling off the surface. She continued to cry her heart out. Trying to relieve her heart of the aching pain swelling in her chest. She felt so stupid, crying over something just because he smelled Kikyo's scent. But she had to cry. If she didn't that person, that side of her that wanted Kikyo dead, would come out and she didn't know what would happen if that person was allowed out of her again.

At the same time… 

Inuyasha watched as Kagome struggled with herself, to tell him that he should go to her. And then she started to run. And suddenly that smell, that horrible smell that he never liked to smell on Kagome came to his nose. Salt and water. She was crying. He wanted to follow after her, but his legs just wouldn't have it. They wouldn't move.

'Kagome.' He began to debate whether he should run after Kagome, or go to Kikyo. His head told him Kikyo, but his heart and _conscience _told him Kagome. In the end it was up to him to choose. He had to choose one of them. Everyone warned him of this choice. His conscience warned him of this choice a long, long time ago. But he couldn't choose. He loved both of them. Right?

'What's going on. It feels like my heart is being ripped in two!" He yelled mentally.

'_That's because you don't know which way is up! If I was you I'd go for Kagome. Wait, we already had this talk didn't we! Ya do remember what we discussed don't you. Or do I have to go over it again?_'

'Oh shut up! But you're right. I did decide. Last night. I chose Kagome. Because of how she makes me feel. And…'

'_Because she wasn't the one who wanted to change you, remember?_'

'Yeah. Alright.' Inuyasha had finally come to a decision. He would follow Kagome.

He smiled to himself and broke off into a run. Sniffing the air for Kagome's sweet scent. Picking it up he ran as fast as he could to it. This was the right chose. He never even had a second thought once he came to his decision.

With Kagome… 

Kagome was still crying. Even though she knew that there was nothing to cry about anymore. She continued to cry. It wasn't like he had chosen to go with Kikyo right now. They hadn't even completed the jewel. So it wasn't like he was going with her right now. But why did it feel that way? She looked at her tearful, red face in the crystal clear lake water and gave it one of Inuyasha's famous scowls and a wave of more tears came.

Then suddenly, she felt two strong arms embrace her body and pull her close to their chest. Kagome's eyes widened at the sight of a red haori and the man that was embracing her with comfort.

"Please stop crying Kagome. I hate it when you cry. It makes me feel bad." He said softly. Kagome's face was barred in a see of silvery white hair and her question came out muffled.

"I-Inuyasha? Bu-but I thought you…"

"I don't want to see her. Kagome…I love you." He spoke softly in her ear.

With those three little words at the end, she gasped and more tears came to her already puffy red eyes.

'What did he…did he just say…'

"But I thought…that day you and Kikyo…in the forest…I heard you say that…" She was breathless. He tightened his grip on her body.

"I love **you** Kagome, not Kikyo. She's not the person I fell in love with 50 years ago."

"Inuyasha…"

"Please say something Kagome. Besides my name." He whispered.

"…You don't know how long I've waited to hear you say those words." Kagome choked out. The hanyou was taken by surprise as Kagome put her whole body into a hug forcing him to fall back.

"I love you Inuyasha. So much." Kagome cried. Inuyasha smiled happily down at the crying girl. She loved him back. And that made him the happiest person in the entire world. The joy of her love made it hard for him to control himself from leaping into the air with such enthusiasm that it would probably wake the entire forest.

He sat up and looked her in the eyes. Her beautiful brown eyes so full of love and kindness. He started to lean closer to her, their bodies getting closer and closer.

Their face's inches apart.

"Inuyasha…I…" He shushed her.

"Don't talk." He whispered and then closed the gap between them and into a kiss. Slow at first, but then turned into a deep passionate kiss, wrapping his arm around her waist and his hand gently on the back of her jaw, pulling her closer and deeper into their first real kiss. A few seconds later they had to break for air. Pulling away from eachother but still keeping their foreheads together, they breathed heavily, inhaling the air around them. But with each breath Inuyasha took, he became more and more intoxicated in Kagome's sweet scent. He was having a bit of trouble controlling himself. He wanted her badly. But acted against it.

"Kagome, we should get back to camp before the other's start to wonder where we are." Inuyasha breathed. Kagome shook her head, wrapping her arms around his middle and barrying her face in his red haori.

"I want to stay like this for a little while longer. Please." Kagome begged. Inuyasha smiled at her and wrapped his arms protectively around her, keeping her close to him.

"Yeah, okay."

Little did they know they had **three** sets of eyes watching them. Two of them were none other than Sango and Miroku. Who had woken up and ventured after Inuyasha and Kagome. Miroku was smiling lecherously, after seeing the kiss Inuyasha and Kagome just shared, Inuyasha was so going to get it when he got back. Sango was smiling for Kagome.

'Good for you Kagome.' She thought happily.

Now the other set of eyes belonged to the dead bitch herself, Kikyo. Inuyasha hadn't smelled her because he was so busy paying attention to Kagome. Kikyo glared at the scene with such hatred it made her sick.

'Damn her. My reincarnation actually did it. She actually stole Inuyasha from my grasp. She must die! If Inuyasha is to be mine, she must vanish from this earth!' Kikyo was so enraged by this scene that she stormed away, unnoticed. She knew exactly where to go. She may not like it. But he was the only person who could make her plan possible. More determined than ever, she whisked away on her soul collectors to the dark castle owned by none other than Naraku.

**Hey everyone. Okay, yes I am aware that they kiss in the 2nd Inuyasha movie, but I was trying to make this one special. So yeah. Press that little button for me and please review.**

**My thanks go out to these wonderful people who reviewed Chapter 1:**

**Jazzy Urchin**

**Ruba-Chan**

**Oro Kenshin**

**Bishojo the second **

**And Short-tempered **

**Thanks everyone. I really appreciate it. TTYL**


	3. Sango's prying and Shippo's confession

Hey everyone. 

**Well, here's the chap.**

Chapter 3 Sango's prying and Shippo's confession 

After about 20 minutes of just being in each other's arms, Inuyasha and Kagome started to head back to camp. Kagome had already finished washing her face and Inuyasha had caught a few fish for breakfast like he had intended.

Miroku and Sango were at camp waiting for them. Once Inuyasha and Kagome started to just sit there, Sango and Miroku decided that they should go back before Shippo woke up and ran through the forest following their scent.

"Hey Sango. Sleep well?" Kagome asked walking over to her friend who was smiling uncontrollably. Kagome raised an eyebrow at her best friend's peculiar grin, but shrugged it off as just a Sango thing. But Miroku on the other hand, was staring at her and Inuyasha with a lecherous grin that gave away what he was thinking.

"What are you smiling at lecher?" Inuyasha asked, annoyed with the monk's expression.

"Oh my dear, dear friend. I am just smiling at how young love finds it's way to the best of people." Miroku said in his airy spiritual kind of voice. Inuyasha and Kagome's cheeks started to tint red. Kagome turned her face away to try and hide her blush from the persistent pervert. But Inuyasha took to the matter as an opportunity to yell at him.

"AND JUST WHAT IS THAT SUPPOSED TO MEAN!" Inuyasha yelled hotly.

"Nothing, nothing." Miroku said, trying to spare himself a merciless beating from Inuyasha.

"Miroku!" Inuyasha growled flexing his claws and cracking his knuckles. Kagome smiled wearily with a sweat drop rolling down the side of her face.

Sango took this opportunity to grab her friend and drag her away. But unfortunately for Sango, Inuyasha noticed.

"And just where do you think you are going?" He said, once again cracking his knuckles.

"Uh…um…to the uh…river! Yeah to the river, I need to wash up and I…uh…ran out of soap and am going to take Kagome with me. Ya know, girl talk." Sango said trying to cover up her tracks. Inuyasha glared at her and then looked at Kagome. A slightly softer expression on his face. He knew that if he tried to attack Sango or Miroku, he would probably get a big sitting for it. But to chase after them and see them run from him would make it all that much sweeter.

"(Growl) fine. But don't be too long. I'm starving and breakfast isn't going to cook itself!" Inuyasha growled, trying to cover up for his action of not killing them all. He glanced at Kagome to see she was smiling softly at him. He let escape a small smirk of his own and turned back to Miroku.

"Let's go Miroku, let's get some firewood." Inuyasha ordered. And like an obedient slave, Miroku followed after him. Shippo on the other hand, wanted to see how his plan turned out. He might not understand all of the details, but he understands a lot more than he lets on.

He was a little surprised though. Inuyasha said he would beat him first thing in the morning. But when he woke up, Inuyasha and Kagome were both gone and Miroku and Sango were sneaking into the woods.

He jumped and perched himself on Sango's shoulders.

"So Kagome what were you and Inuyasha doing in the forest this morning?" Sango asked.

Kagome looked over at her surprised and blushed deeply.

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Kagome stuttered.

"Oh Come on Kagome. Miroku and I saw you and Inuyasha in the woods! So I'm guessing that he told you how he felt about you or you did." Sango said with a sly smirk.

"Hey! That was a private conversation! Inuyasha's right, there is no privacy between you and Miroku!" Kagome screeched. Sango giggled.

"Nope, not when it comes to my best friend. Especially not since that best friend is like my sister." Sango said with a wink. Kagome gasped.

"You really think of me as your sister!" Kagome sounded surprised.

"Well of course!" Sango said laughing. Shippo didn't know what was going on at the moment. But he knew that if what Sango had said about seeing them in the woods then his plan had truly worked.

"So…What happened? Who confessed first?" Sango asked with platen curiosity.

"He did." Kagome whispered out. Sango squealed with happiness.

"Oh Kagome I'm so happy for you!" Sango said hugging her best friend to the point of choking.

"S-s-Sango I can't breath!" Sango let go.

"So what happened. What made him tell you?"

"I…I don't know. One minute I'm telling him to go see Kikyo because she was nearby and he could smell her. And the next thing I know, we're at the lake and he's telling me he loves me!" Kagome said hysterically.

"That's awesome Kagome."

"Yeah."

"Kagome…" Shippo said timidly.

"Yes? What is it Shippo?"

"Well, I did something. Something last night. To Inuyasha." Shippo said not looking at her but at the ground.

"What is it Shippo? What did you do?" Kagome asked in a sweet soft voice.

"Well, remember that powder I gave you to put in Inuyasha and my soup?"

"Yes."

"Well, I got it from Kaede. I asked if she had some potion that could switch Inuyasha and my bodies. I was just so tired of him making you cry and being so damn dense as to why you did so that I wanted him to see. So I gave you the powder and Inuyasha and I switched bodies last night, after supper." Shippo confessed. Kagome and Sango gasped.

"Shippo, was this before or after Kagome and I went to the hotsprings?" Sango asked.

"B-before." Kagome's face went beat red.

"So…So that was Inuyasha! You mean Inuyasha went into the hotsprings with Sango and I and saw us naked? AND HEARD ME TELL SANGO THAT I…" Kagome was so embarrassed that she didn't know what to do. Yell at Inuyasha or scream at Shippo for not telling her about their switch, or thank him and hug him for showing Inuyasha how she really felt.

"Shippo…" Kagome finally spoke after a few long moments of silence.

"I'm so mad right now that I could punch someone. But at the same time…" Kagome looked up with a smile on her face and tears in her eyes.

"I'm so happy that you did what you did that I could kiss you." Kagome said softly.

Shippo smiled and sighed with relief. But he knew he wasn't off the hook yet. He still had the horrific Inuyasha beating to go through. So, with an evil grin on his face and a small laugh he made up his mind.

"And Inuyasha said that he was going to pummel me to within an inch of my life today for switching us." Shippo whined.

Kagome looked at him for a moment. Contemplating on what to say.

"Well, I guess he should, but I'll talk to him okay." Shippo was shocked to hear Kagome say that. She had never agreed that he be hit on the head for something.

"K-Kagome?" Shippo stuttered.

"Don't worry Shippo, he's not going to hurt you. I won't let him." Kagome smiled and patted his head. Shippo sighed with relief.

After Sango finished washing her face they headed back to camp.

When they got there, Miroku was lying on the ground nearly unconscious and Inuyasha was up in a tree, his face so red that a cherry would be put to shame.

**Flash back…**

"So Inuyasha, what were you and Kagome doing by the river?" Miroku pried.

"What?" Inuyasha growled.

"What were you two doing?" Miroku asked with a lecherous grin.

"Why?"

"Well, my dear friend. I was walking through the woods and just happened upon you and Kagome sharing a wonderful kiss. And If I say so myself, It's about time too." Miroku said. And frankly I think he just sealed his death sentence. Miroku looked over at his flustered friend with a smirk. But his smirk…soon turned to pure horror as his friends aura became massively infuriated.

"(Gulp) I-I-Inuyasha?" Inuyasha flexed his claws and was growling. He then balled up his fist and began to mercilessly pound Miroku to within an inch of his life.

End Flash back… 

"Inuyasha? What did you do?" Kagome asked walking over to Miroku and bending down to see if he was alive.

"He was spying on us!" Inuyasha yelled angrily down at them. Kagome sighed as Inuyasha furiously jumped down from the tree.

"Inuyasha…" That tone in her voice.

"Oh no." He whined.

"SIT BOY!" She shouted.

Inuyasha yelped and was pulled face first to meet the ground. Hard.

"Serves you right!" Kagome shouted, storming off towards Kaede's hut. Shippo jumped off of Sango's shoulder and stood at the foot of the hanyou sized crater where Inuyasha still lay.

"(Sigh) Idiot. Didn't that spell teach you anything?" Shippo said with a low sigh. Sango scrunched up her face in fear as Inuyasha sat up, eyes a blaze, staring coldly down at Shippo.

"Oh yeah…that reminds me." Inuyasha said with an evil tone of voice.

Shippo froze and looked up at the outraged Inuyasha.

"Inu-yasha…don't…don't do it…" Shippo stuttered. Inuyasha rose his fist into the air.

"KAGOME!" Shippo cried running away from Inuyasha.

"GET BACK HERE SHIPPO SO YOU CAN RECEIVE YOUR BEATING!" Inuyasha cried. Chasing after the frightened kitsune.

Meanwhile, at Naraku's castle… 

"Naraku?" Kikyo called out demandingly.

"Kikyo, what a pleasant surprise." Naraku said in the shadows.

"Come out here. I have a deal to propose." She said. Intrigued Naraku stepped out of the shadows.

"I'm listening." Naraku said with a wondrous smirk.

"I am in need of your assistance."

"About?"

Kikyo was silent for a moment. But them…

"Inuyasha." She said coldly and Naraku's interests peaked.

"Tell me."

**Well, I hope you liked that chapter. I have a couple people to thank. Here are the people.**

**Jazzy Urchin: I read your bio and I know that you may feel like a traitor. But I really appreciate that you like my story so much that you would keep reading it, even though it's an Inu/Kag. So Arigato. -**

**Bishojo the second: I love ya. I appreciate your reviews. TTYL -**

**InuNKagFan01: Thanks for yur review. And don't worry. She is. You know what I'm talking about so I'll leave ya at that. -**

**And to everyone else that R & R'ed THANK YOU VERY MUCH!**

**TTYL**


	4. Kikyo's plan

Howdy everyone. I hope you all liked the last chapter. Well, no more waiting cause here's chapter 4!

Chapter 4 Kikyo's plan 

Naraku laughed heartily after Kikyo finished telling him her little plan.

"So let me get this straight. You want me to kidnap Inuyasha's wench, bring her here, lure Inuyasha into a room where I have you and that girl tied up, and tell him he can only save one of you. So what do I do with you if your little plan backfires?" Naraku said after laughing a little more.

"It won't backfire, and if it does, I will drop through a hole in the floor to a straw filled room that your demons will provide and you can go on with your part of the plan."

"The part where I kill them both?"

"No, just the wench."

"But wouldn't it be easier Kikyo, if I just killed the nuisance in the first place?" Naraku inquired.

"NO! I need her alive. To see that Inuyasha truly loves me and that she is nothing but my double to him."

"But if what you said was true, that Inuyasha and Kagome are together, then what makes you think that he still wants you?"

"Because, Inuyasha doesn't forget about promises easily. Nor does he break them." Kikyo grinned.

Naraku laughed again and shook his head.

"I wouldn't be to sure of yourself Kikyo." He chuckled and stood up, ordering his demons and Kohaku to get the preparations ready for their scheme.

Meanwhile… 

Kagome sat happily by the fire, cooking up the fish Inuyasha had caught. The said half-demon, was sitting up in his tree staring thoughtfully up at the cloudless blue sky.

'How am I going to tell Kikyo? What will she do if I tell her that…that I no longer will go to hell with her. How am I supposed tell her that I am breaking my promise. But what bothers me more, is what she might do to Kagome when I tell her.' Inuyasha looked down at the beautiful miko. She was smiling and humming a little tune from her time that he heard Mrs. Higurashi hum frequently when he was over their. He smiled softly at the girl as she looked up to meet his soft gaze and smile back at him.

'Even though Kagome never admitted it to me. I know Kikyo has tried to kill her.' That was before he ever knew, let alone admitted to himself that he loved Kagome. So if he told her now, or if she found out, what would she do to her next. Inuyasha's smile slowly turned back into a frown.

"Inuyasha. Breakfast is ready if you want to come down and join the land of the living." Kagome said with a joking tone. She giggled a little as he jumped down and landed beside her at the base of the tree.

"Hey daydreamer. Are you…alright?" Kagome looked over at him and frowned as she saw him look at her. His soft golden-amber eyes were filled with many emotions and all of them revolving around a sadness that caught the young girl by surprise. Then without warning Inuyasha grabbed her arm and pulled her towards him and into a tight, protective embrace.

"I-Inuyasha?"

"No matter what happens from now on, I won't let anything hurt you. I promise." Inuyasha whispered into her raven black hair. Kagome shocked at his words pulled back slightly so she could look into his beautiful golden eyes.

"I know you won't Inuyasha. You never have." Kagome smiled gently and kissed his nose before going over to the fish and pulling them away from the fire. Handing each of their friends a skewer of fish.

"Thanks Kagome!" Shippo said happily taking the fish and biting into it.

"Your welcome Shippo." She said happily.

She walked over to Inuyasha and handed him his fish.

"Here." She said softly. He took it gently and started to eat it, sitting down under the tree. Kagome sat next to him and slowly ate her fish.

"Inuyasha?"

"Hm?" He looked over at her curiously.

"I was just wondering…what you were thinking about…back before." Kagome said timidly. She always asked him, but it was always extremely rare for him to tell her.

"Kikyo." He said sadly. Kagome's eyes widened but she downcast her head and her bangs covered her eyes as they became sad.

"I was think what she would do to you…if she ever found out that I loved you more than her. Even if you don't tell me, I know that she's tried to kill you. I don't know what I'd do if she succeeded in her intentions."

"You would live your life to the fullest. I don't want you to dwell on my death if it comes early. I want you to always be happy. That's why that day, when I came back after seeing you and Kikyo that night. I admitted to myself that I loved you. But I wasn't sure of how you felt back. But I knew that I had to be by your side. I wanted you to always be happy. No matter who you chose to be with. All I ever wanted was for you to be happy. For you to smile…" Kagome stopped for a minute. Inuyasha looked around at all the prying eyes and glared. He grabbed Kagome's hand and pulled her away towards the forest.

"Inuyasha?"

"I don't want them to hear our conversation." He said softly. Kagome looked back at the gang who was still staring but with disappointment.

Inuyasha flung her onto his back and he raced off farther into the woods.

Inuyasha, I don't think they can hear us now." Kagome said holding onto his shoulders for dear life.

Inuyasha smirked. He loved it when she trusted him like this. He sniffed the air and her sweet scent filled his nose.

'This is far enough.' He thought.

Inuyasha sat Kagome down, in a clearing full of fireflies.

"Ah…Inuyasha it's beautiful." Kagome whispered.

"Yeah. So what were you going to say back there."

"I…I just always want you to be happy and be able to laugh and smile, no matter who it's with." Kagome spoke soft to him. He smiled softly at her.

"Kagome I…" Suddenly he stopped. Kagome started to become nervous. She could sense it too.

"Inuyasha?" Kagome asked nervously.

"Naraku." Inuyasha growled and turned around. There stood Kagura, posed as usual with her cursed fan in hand.

"Hello Inuyasha." She said coolly.

"Kagura!" Inuyasha growled pulling Kagome behind and him pulling out Tetsusiaga.

"I've come for your wench." Kagura said cooly. Kagome hid herself behind Inuyasha more.

"You will have to go through me first." Inuyasha growled charging at Kagura, brandishing his sword.

"That won't be a problem! Dance of Blades!" Kagura jumped into the air and waved her fan, creating surges of air in the form of sharp rotating blades.

Inuyasha stopped and blocked the on coming assault by hitting away her blades. 

While Inuyasha was busy taking care of Kagura, a sworm of demons were heading straight for Kagome. She started to reach for her bow and arrows but it suddenly hit her that she had non. No bow, and no arrows. She was totally defenseless. And then…

Kagura laughed.

"What a feeble mind you have Inuyasha." Kagura laughed again. Inuyasha turned around just as Kagome was hit by one of the demons. She screamed in agonizing pain and fell to the ground in a heap. Clutching her side as the blood seeped into her trembling hand.

"KAAAGOOOOOOMME!" He shouted her name and made an attempt to run to her but Kagura unleashed a new set of blades as she flew over to stand between him and his Kagome.

"That wasn't so hard." Kagura said with a grin.

"I swear, if Kagome dies, I will kill you with my bare hand!" Inuyasha shouted pointing his sword at her. Kagura chuckled a little and closed her fan.

"Oh she won't die. But are you really threatening me with your sword Inuyasha. I hope you're not planning to use the Wind Scar on me while your wench is behind me." Kagura said pointing her fan in the direction of Kagome's unconscious body.

Inuyasha growled in frustration. Kagura turned around and commanded a demon to take her. He picked her up by the shirt in it's mouth and let Inuyasha see her before he flew away towards it's destination. Kagura plucked a feather from her hair tie and threw it into the air.

"Come to Naraku's castle if you ever want to see her again. He has a little surprise waiting." Kagura laughed as she made her way away from the clearing. Inuyasha sheathed Tetsusiaga and began to run towards camp. As much as he hated to admit it, he needed help at Naraku's castle.

At the castle 

"She has arrived Naraku and Inuyasha is well on his way." Kagura reported to him.

"Good Kagura. Take her to one of the meeting rooms and tie her up there. Kikyo is already there waiting for you." Naraku commanded with a smile. Kagura scowled at him and nodded.

Kagura walked out of the room and motioned for the demon to follow her. They walked down the dankly halls to a secluded room behind a paper door. There in the corner sat Kikyo staring out the window at the purple, miasma filled sky.

"Kikyo." Kagura said clearing her throat making her presence known. Kikyo stood up and looked over at Kagura and the unconscious Kagome and smiled.

"Thank you Kagura. You may leave now." Kikyo said walking over and taking Kagome from the demon.

"Wait! That girl was supposed to be my lunch after Naraku was done with her." The demon said.

"Well, then you may have her afterwards." 'Cause if my plan works, he won't have anything to do with her.' Kikyo thought. The demon sighed and walked away with Kagura.

Kikyo grabbed the rope from the corner of the room and proceeded to tie Kagome up. She then placed a spell on her. (Just like she did in Kagome's voice and Kikyo's kiss)

Meanwhile, back with Inuyasha… 

"Hurry up you guys! We have to get to Kagome!" Inuyasha shouted to the gang behind him. Sango, Miroku, and Shippo were all riding on Kilala's (I know it's spelled with r's but I like spelling it this way.) back, and in Inuyasha's worry, his speed increase 10 fold.

"Inuyasha you must calm down. Naraku is setting a trap for you and if you rush in there in this state you will surely fall for it!" Miroku shouted back at him.

"I DON"T CARE! JUST HURRY YOUR SLOW ASSES UP DAMN IT!" Inuyasha yelled furiously. Miroku ducked behind Sango.

"(Sigh) Miroku. Why do you even bother? You know that when it comes to Kagome he had no common sense or self-control. I think that's why he came back and got us." Sango whispered to him.

"I think you're right." Miroku said

Inuyasha looked back at his friends following behind, then back to the path ahead.

'Hang on Kagome. Just hang on until I get there.' He thought.

**Hey. I know that this chapter was really short, but I thought this would be a good place to stop it. Even though it is only 5 ¼ pages long. But anyway, The next chapter will be up soon. So stay tuned for Kagome's tears. Sayonara! **


End file.
